As one process of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a process is often carried out for forming a multi-element film containing boron (B), nitrogen (N) and a predetermined element (silicon (Si), a metal element, or the like), or a multi-component film containing B, N, carbon (C) and a predetermined element on a substrate.